His Love on Fairies
by Hikari Naisho-chan
Summary: this is a sad romance of 2 fairies Princess Sakura and Prince Natsume. but MIkan is a sacrifice for the alice land, and so what do you think might happen. i suck at summarys just read it
1. Chapter 1

**Love on fairies**

**Hikari Naisho Chan writer of My Break Up Recovery **

**Btw my Break up recovery will have a sequel after I finish this story so please remember that my viewers**

I do not own Gakuen Alice guys remember that

Hey guys it's me again Hikari chan. This is my second story Love on Fairies. Another gakuen Alice Fanfiction by me. And I am very obsessed with GA fan fiction I don't know why but it just happened that way. So please review sorry for grammar mistakes

PROLOGUE chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In fairy Alice their lived 4 kinds of fairies

**-Spring Fairy**

**Lived in spring ville **

**King and Queen yukihara **

**Princess Mikan Sakura Yukihara-16**

**Princess Hotaru imai yukihara-17**

**Good at: defending, ceremony, cheerful, happy, think positive, very beautiful**

**Weakness: Talkative, open but some is shy and cold as well**

**-Summer Fairy**

**Lived in summer hill **

**Ruled by Queen Nogi**

**Prince Ruka Nogi -17**

**Good at: festival, events, archery**

**Weakness- shy, choky**

**-Autumn Fairy **

**Autumn breeze**

**King Hyuuga**

**Prince Hyuuga Natsume - 17**

**Princess Aoi hyuuga-14**

**Good at: offence **

**Weakness: anger, coldhearted, loveless**

**-Winter Fairies**

**winterland**

**Ruled by siblings (their parents died because of an attack)**

**-Queen Nobara koizumi- 17**

**- Princess Luna koizumi- 16**

**Good at: tricking people, cheating, and offence**

**Weakness- they are proud, sensitive, easily jealous**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once upon a time there lived a 6 year old princess Mikan and her big sister hotaru. They were cheerful and happy always, but till dark spirits trying to invade Alices land. Hotaru the big sister changed and started to be serious to everybody especially about military because she has the power to invent something easily. She made all the military weapons in spring ville . While the brunette Mikan the younger sister stayed cheerful and happy. People said that her smile is the same as the sun. Mikan is also a sacrifice to be the second sun. once the first sun is gone that's why she was given the looks of a shiny pretty girl and the power to protect the fairy land, but once she realeased the ultimate power she will die. Mikan loves flowers and field. She is the kindest, prettiest, and fairness brunette in the land and that's why people really liked her.

Soon enough Mikan grew with Hotaru because of that they must atted Fairy high in their land. But because of Mikan's ultimate power. She was homeschooled by Fairy high teachers. While Hotaru must go to school to learn more about inventions and stuff. So she must study hard. Hotaru was put to be in the same grade as Nobara, Natsume, and Ruka. The three inheritances for the next generation. But what they all they know about Mikan is that she was the spirit of the second sun and that's all.

Mikan trained hard and finally she can use her defending powers called nullification. But if she release her ultimate power. She will die because of that Mikan was told to never release that power from everyone because they all love her. Mikan was a golden child to her parents. She brings a maid with her everywhere, but she always wanted to go to school and meet all Hotaru's Friend. Mikan was told by Hotaru that Friends are people you can talk to closely. And Mikan never really had one before just Hotaru.

Mikan enjoyed her locked up world though. But she gets easily bored, so she reads many book especially about the Autumn Kingdom. Mikan really like their stories. Mikan was told by Hotaru that one of her Friends name Natsume is the heir to the Autumn Kingdom but he is cold and arrogant. MIkan believed every people have a warm side, so she wished she could release everyone's warm side. Mikan enjoyed singing. The only thing that she thinks is stupid is love I man she understand parent and sibling love but she just doesn't get love between to people. That's why she thinks is reckless to fall in love with someone.

That's the prologue to love on Fairies. How is it guys, do you like it please review about it. So sorry that My break up recovery ended because I got bored of it hehehehe. So I write this story instead. And instead I updated this first hehehehehe. Well please follow me and favorite me and my story thanks guys love you all I still accept critics as well.

By : hikari naisho chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Love on fairies**

**Hikari Naisho Chan writer of My Break Up Recovery **

**Btw my Break up recovery will have a sequel after I finish this story so please remember that my viewers**

I do not own Gakuen Alice guys remember that

Hey guys it's me again Hikari chan. This is my second story Love on Fairies. Another gakuen Alice Fanfiction by me. And I am very obsessed with GA fan fiction I don't know why but it just happened that way. So please review sorry for grammar mistakes

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One day Mikan was so bored. So she planned on running away and to Hotaru's school. And planned on meeting her friends. MIkan manage to escape the palace and ran straitly to Hotaru's school to spy on her and her friends. She used a cape on to hide herself from people that she knew. Mikan manage to arrive at central town the central of Fairy Alice land where Fairy high is located.

Mikan manage to enter the school by teling them she is a new student. Mikan tried to find Hotaru's class but found nothing at all. All she finds is a big forest in the middle of the academy.

Natsume was on his way to class then he saw an unfamiliar fairy in the middle of the forest.

"Who are you" he asked coldly

"No one particularly "Mikan answered

Then she asked him where Hotaru gime san is. Natsume just scoffed and told her to follow him. MIkan ended up following him. Then suddenly Natsume opened her cape. He was amazed by her beauty. He liked Her smooth brown hair and her shiny hazel eyes, and her soft smooth lips. But instead he said so that's who you are you look better this way polka. Mikan was angry and she noticed Natsume saw her pants. Mikan then just see Hotaru passed by the hall she walked slowly and stalked hotaru. Natsume was on her back laughing at her actions. Hotaru felt like she was stalked by someone and asked who is there. But strangely no one answered so she get her baka gun and shot a sudden punch in the wall behind her where Mikan was hiding. Hotaru thought that her stalker was unconscious now, but she relies that the is her little sister Mikan princess Mikan.

Hotaru then was shocked to see her and now she is unconscious because of Hotaru's baka gun. Natsume came and asked Hotaru do you know her. Hotaru answered she is Princess Mikan of spring ville. Natsume was shocked as well. He knew that that princess must be locked up because of her ultimate power. Mikan slept and woke up a few hours later. She found Natsume and Hotaru. Natsume asked her so you're the the one the second sun he said coldly. That explained your looks polka he said. Hotaru planed on calling her mom because Mikan just ran away and tried to do something reckless.

Mikan's maid came to get her. Mikan went inside her car and went back home. Hotaru and Natsume started to do some group projects. So Natsume planned on going to Hotaru's house. He's real reason is to meet Princess Mikan sakura yukihara.

Next chapter review: Natsume met Mikan in her palace. He was shock at what everybody treated her.

Please review, fav, follow and like my story. Fairies love will be back next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love on fairies**

**Hikari Naisho Chan writer of My Break Up Recovery **

**Btw my Break up recovery will have a sequel after I finish this story so please remember that my viewers**

I do not own Gakuen Alice guys remember that

Hey guys it's me again Hikari chan. This is my second story Love on Fairies. Another gakuen Alice Fanfiction by me. And I am very obsessed with GA fan fiction I don't know why but it just happened that way. So please review sorry for grammar mistakes. I want favorite and followers + review I didn't get 1 at all. Ooo and to the one who hasn't read My Break Up Recovery this is a great chance to read it it is a very sad story too. enjoy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume was on his way to spring ville Castle. Then something just attack from behind it was the armies of the dark spirits. Natsume used his powers and tried to defeat them, but he couldn't. Until Mikan arrived to save him from trouble. MIkan used her nullification to clear out the armies and save Natsume. Hotaru used her sealing machine to seal the spirits inside her machine. After that Mikan collapse and made the entire kingdom worried. Many doctors came and tried to wake her up, but no one was able to do that accept. Her own personal maid because she knew Mikan since she was a baby and learned how to be a doctor before. When Mikan awake everyone was looking at her Kings and Queens of all the nations accept winter was glad she woke up. Mikan was told by the maid that her powers are too strong for her too handle. Once it has release its power over her body she would die. Everyone was scarred to hear about that word die. Mikan sobbed and say "it's going to be okay if I die at least I am able to help our kingdom and save the sun by using me as the sun". Mikan's parents hug her and said we will always love you as the sun of the whole kingdom. Natsume and Hotaru are outside the room listening to her words. They were shocked but still in a cold way.

Soon after that everyone left Mikan's room and went to the meeting room. The whole kingdom had a meeting accept for the winterland. It was a very big discussion they have decided two have a war with the dark spirit, but they will need winter power to help them defeat it knowing that winter are the most selfish kingdom among them all because of that they would have to bring Mikan for evidence. Mikan would have to go to school just to find Queen Nobara and set to leave for their kingdom.

Natsume and Hotaru went inside Mikan's room to escort her. Hotaru hug her sister because she is supper protective about her sister. Natsume talked to her saying "so in order to save our kingdom you must use your powers huh and die just for us princess" Mikan said "I don't know " . Hotaru said "tomorrow it is going to be a great day for you since you're going to school with us. Only you're in a different class. People are going to like you Mikan I'm positive you'll have a fan club of your own because of your beauty. Just like the other royal Princes and princesses here. Mikan was glad but she's still scared of whats happening next. She hope tomorrows going to be a great day

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry short chapter hehehehhehehehehehehuuuhuuuuhuuu

This is hikari chan I want review and favs and followers please. I can't understand why I didn't even get one huuuuuu I'm going to update till I have 3 reviews 2 fav 2 followers huuummmm I still like you minna san plus I'm still 13.


	4. Chapter 4 Nobara and Luna

**His love on fairies **

**Disclaimer : I don't own GA**

_Konichiwa mina san this is Hikari Naisho chan HLOF(his love on fairies), MBUR(my break up recovery, TOG(tears of the goddess) please review and fav or follow me _

Mikan princess of Springville is on her way to school she was so excited because this is the first time for her to go to school.

**MIkan singing First time is forever frozen edited by me**

The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change?

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! _[gasp]_  
What if I meet... the one?

Tonight imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far

For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance

A chance to find true love

I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan then walk away from her chariot and bumped into Luna. MIkan greeted Luna with a smile but luna didnt't like her. Instead she pushed Mikan away. Later on mikan met Natsume and Hotaru. They were actually worried but with no emotion. Mikan entered the class Narumi sensei and everyone really like her except Luna. Mikan keep smiling at everyone including Luna. But instead luna attack her with her powers. Mikan was in bad condition she almost fainted but a boy name Ruka save her from falling.

Mikan was brought to the health center Prince Ruka was accompanying her until Natsume and Hotaru come in. Natsume and Hotaru heard the news and ran to Mikan straightly. Natsume and Hotaru arrived at the health center. Natsume attack Ruka first but Mikan stop him and told Natsume he saved her. Natsume knew Ruka was the charming prince of the kingdom.

Unfortunately Mikan fell in love with Ruka at first sight. Natsume noticed her staring at Ruka and begins to feel jealousy. Not long after that Mikan was healthy again so she went up to meet Ruka. Mikan thank Ruka for saving her. Then she went to meet Natsume and Hotaru. She said something about luna that made her shiver. She felt an evil aura the same as the evil spirits aura inside Luna. She thought to herself maybe Luna is the caster sorcerer.

Mikan met Nobara after that. Nobara apologize quietly after what her sisiter have done to her. Mikan asked her are you Nobara? nobara nodded and noticed her as princess Mikan. Mikan asked her "why are you and Luna so different? nobara answered "my sister has change since our parents died and when I become queen. I know she wants to be a queen too since that's her dream, but she can't since she have no royal powers or ability to gain the queens throne. But you and I are both powerful Mikan we have powers that not so many have, but in my kingdom I used to be hated and to be called a sorcerer. They said I'm a witch from winter wonderland ". Nobara and Mikan talk more and more and eventually became good friend. Nobara agreed on the team work as well to find the sorcerer for dark spirit.

Hey minna san sorry I haven't updated for like 3 weeks so sorry I have many homework and assignment form teachers especially Mat h and English this is Hikari chan and for the sequal to My Break Recovery will be soon.


End file.
